


"Emma Swan"

by supercorpshippery666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, During Evil Queen | Regina Mills's First Dark Curse, F/F, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666
Summary: Regina was born with the name "Emma Swan" on her wrist. No one in the Enchanted Forest has ever seen something like that happen before.orSwanqueen soulmate au. They are born with eachother's names on their wrists.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	"Emma Swan"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot. I'm sorry for my bad writing.

"I love you, my child." Henry said as he looked down at his daughter. Regina Mills was born the day before, and he has never been happier. As he was staring at his child, he noticed something on her left wrist. 

"What's this Regina?" He asked as he got a closer look. 

"Emma Swan" the wrist read.

"What a peculiar birth mark." The man thought. There was no history of this happening to anyone else in the Enchanted Forest. As he thought that, he heard a bang to his left. 

"Henry, go fetch me some tea, will you?" Cora demanded. The man quickly realized that Cora would not take too kindly to her daughter being born different. As he looked back down at the mark, he made a decision. 

"Yes, my dear." He replied as he picked up baby Regina. 

"What are you doing with her?" Cora asked as Henry started to walk out the door. 

"She needs a bath, my Queen." Henry nervously stated as his eyes darted left and right. Cora nodded, not wanting to be around a smelly child. He quickly went to his most trusted maid, and requested for her to fetch him a leather bracelet. 

\--

Regina rubbed her leather bracelet as she anxiously awaited a response from her son. She had been calling for Henry for the past 5 minutes, and hasn't been getting a response. 

After not finding Henry anywhere, she called Sidney and ordered him to send out a search team. 

Needing to feel calm, she removed her bracelet and looked down at the name written on her wrist. "Emma Swan" it had read since her first day on Earth. In the Enchanted Forest, she needed to hide the name from her mother as her father feared what she would do after seeing it. She spent years researching the mark, and never saw any records of anyone having one like it. She didn't know what it was until she left Storybrooke to retrieve her son from the adoption center. 

When she arrived there, she realized that everyone had a mark like hers. After doing some research, she found out that it was a soulmate mark. She has been anxiously waiting for the day Emma Swan came into her life ever since. She didn't know what she would do. On the one hand, she didn't need fate to tell her who to love. On the other hand, she never thought she would find love again after Daniel. The only person she had loved since then was her son, Henry. 

\--

*knock* *knock* 

Regina rushed down the stairs after hearing two knocks on her door. She has been waiting for Henry to come back all day. 

After she opened the door, she ran to her son. 

"Henry Daniel Mills! Do you have any idea how much you frightened me!" Regina yelled as she hugged her son. 

"I'm sorry mom, but I had to find Emma. She's my birth mother." 

Regina glared at the woman across from her, fearing she would take her son. 

"Hi." The blonde responded. "I'm Emma Swan. Don't worry, I'm not trying to take Henry from you. I just wanted to return him to you."

Regina stopped hearing everything the second she heard the woman state her name. 

"I'm Regina Mills." She responded, looking into Emma's eyes. 

She saw as Emma's eyes widened, recognition swimming in them. 


End file.
